


Doctor Who: The horror of the nightmare

by TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cookingapp, Couple, Drabble, F/M, Humor, One Shot, TenRose - Freeform, please help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 07:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21424111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986/pseuds/TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986
Summary: ~The Doctor has to face a very difficult task, so he asks Rose for help. But her reaction is not what he had hoped for.~
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Kudos: 6





	Doctor Who: The horror of the nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, reader
> 
> Just a tiny little minidrabble, which was something that went through my head.
> 
> Have fun. 
> 
> Allons-y!

Doctor Who is © by BBC 

Doctor Who: The horror of the nightmare

„Rose!!“  
„What is it, Doctor?“  
„Can you please take it over for me?“  
„The game you downloaded?“  
„Yes, so you can do it?“  
„Give it to me!“ - „No, you can do it yourself.“

The Doctor, grumbling, took the smartphone back and continued to work as he started level ten: Task: Design the perfect pear cake.

The End...

**Author's Note:**

> As I, like the Doctor himself, detest pears and love bananas above all else, I am, of course, suffering with him.


End file.
